


Birthday

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: A very quiet Potter-Malfoy birthday
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Kudos: 16





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For Flufftober Day 13 prompt- Birthday

Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Draco were easily settled in Grimmauld after graduating from Hogwarts. Granger and Weasley were visiting the former's parents in Australia. Ginevra and Luna Lovegood were in Ottery St. Catchpole, relaxing, and Thomas and Finnigan had moved into their own flat in London. Longbottom lived in Grimmauld in an unofficial capacity, popping back at night to sleep in his bed. Madam Augusta was very… particular.

Potter was the lone lion in the pit of snakes and he seemed to take it in stride. Draco had to wonder if it was because Potter had grown to like them or if it was his inner Gryffindor shining through, ready to take on malevolent vipers.

'VIPERS!' Potter laughed, falling out of his chair and clutching his stomach for good measure. 'Grass snakes. That's who you are!'

Draco snarled, hissing as he deliberately showed his canines. Potter cooed and ruffled Draco's hair before getting back onto his chair.

'One of these days, Potter,' Pansy said, looking up from her nails, 'you'll be dead because we bit you from behind.'

'Totally like you to backstab. Keep up,' Potter replied, giving a thumbs up at the end. Pansy stuck her tongue out at him for that. Draco thought Potter deserved it.

Daphne was still on her firecall with Astoria. That left Blaise, who was studiously pacing the room up and down, a finger on his chin, deep in thought.

'A Mr. Longbottom, master,' Kreacher announced, showing him into the "parlour" as he liked to call it.

Potter often rolled his eyes at Kreacher's extremely formal terminology. 'It's the sitting room or the living room, Kreacher. We are in the twentieth century, for God's sake!'

Kreacher's usual retaliation included grumblings of how 'It's Merlin's sake, master is being a wizard!' and murmurs of 'Master be knowing rooms in the house to be befitting of the lord of the most ancient and noble house of Black' and rare snaps of how 'Living room be for the family (with a pointed look at Draco), and parlour be for the guests (with a pointed look at others). Potter and his elf's banter and growing relationship was something Draco absolutely loved to see. And Kreacher's interactions with Sirius were positively a riot.

During times like these, Daphne would (inelegantly) snort and tell Potter to 'hurry up and marry him already', while Pansy, who now wanted to try Interior Designing (after helping in the Grimmauld renovations after their eighth year) hounded Kreacher with questions about homes and furnishings.

This was why Draco believed that Kreacher was the one having the most fun in the household. It increased when Longbottom was around (because of his blood status no doubt), which meant everyday.

Longbottom was currently eyeing an absorbed Blaise amusedly. Draco's best friend hadn't even noticed his boyfriend yet. And then he did.

'Neville!' Blaise exclaimed, with bright eyes, open arms and a thousand watt smile, as if he hadn't seen him off just yesterday night with a snog hot and hungry enough to make Draco tell them to get a room.

They embraced and sat cross legged on the floor, heads bent together and whispering animatedly. Draco exchanged a knowing smirk with Potter, who slid down next to Draco.

'They are happy,' Potter said into his ear, knuckles grazing the hair at his nape.

'They are,' Draco agreed, sighing and relaxing against Potter.

'And, are you?' Potter asked, wrapping his warm arms around Draco. That's how things were between them now.

Granger and Weasley had sat them down after their "totally ridiculous" spat and gave them "the talk."

_'I understand that you are both equally inarticulate in speaking about your feelings,' Granger said, 'but you've got to start somewhere.'_

_Weasley took up. 'Start small. Don't show your emotions. Speak them out loud. If you are angry, say that you are angry. Don't hide how you feel and later be passive aggressive about it.'_

_'Passive aggressive,' Draco wondered, 'you sure know big words.' That earned him an elbow to his side from Potter._

_'Don't mask your emotions behind cryptic, indecipherable expressions.'_

Of course, like everything Granger, it led to relatively quick and effective improvement in their relationship. 'Yes, I'm happy too,' Draco replied.

Blaise became pensive once again after lunch. They were lying in an odd sort of pentagon on the rug, surrounding the coffee table, in front of the fireplace. Daphne was resting on Pansy's legs, Potter slipped a hand into Draco's hair, gently scratching his scalp and Blaise was tickling Longbottom's neck with his toes, openly planning his upcoming birthday aloud.

It only made sense the others told him what presents he would be receiving. 'Neville, I'm getting you that sea urchin cactus. You said that was the only species missing in your collection, right?' Potter asked.

'My gift is a Canterbury Bell scented perfume,' Pansy added.

'Two sets of aprons, gloves, head gear and boots for your little nursery, Longbottom.' Daphne flicked two fingers up for emphasis.

Blaise suddenly turned on them all. 'Neville is not synonymous with plants! He likes to bake muffins, he likes coffee over tea, he likes to watch muggle movies and he likes shopping. He likes watching quidditch, reading Asterias Cranford's novels and Celestina Warbeck. I don't like how you insinuate that Neville is only plants and nothing else.' He grabbed Longbottom by the wrist, dragging him out of the room.

Draco gaped at their retreating backs. 'Protective much?' He squeaked.

Pansy snorted. 'Pot, kettle, love.' Potter guffawed and that would have earned him a smack but his breath was warm on Draco's neck. He settled for tackling Potter into a hug.

It was a modest birthday with balloons, streamers, props, photos and cake. Draco's mother, aunt and Madam Augusta were the attending adults while Teddy Lupin was the guest of honour. The little toddler's chubby face was covered in icing ten minutes in. His regular giggles and cackles, a delightful music. After dinner, Daphne took out her paints and brushes and coloured their faces. Potter sported a dragon, Pansy an owl, Blaise a rabbit and Longbottom a bumblebee. Draco was last and chose a stag.

They conjured wings, tails, ears and antlers and played tag wearing them. Teddy clapped and yelled in glee, Sirius scampered along with them, darting in between their legs, having the time of his life. By half past eleven, they were a panting heap of bodies. Draco hauled Potter away later, just before the clock stuck midnight. He pushed him against their bedroom wall, wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in.

'Happy birthday, Harry James Potter,' he said, rubbing their noses together. Potter's eyes were molten. He opened his mouth to speak but Draco slipped inside, kissing him slowly, lavishly and endearingly. When they came up for air, Draco nosed along Potter's cheek. 'I heard your friends saying they never quite managed to wish you at twelve. How does this feel?'

Potter's smile outshone the universe itself. 'Like heaven.' Then there was no more talking.


End file.
